


if i crash on the couch, can i sleep in my clothes?

by peachmilk_tea



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Light Angst, a little hurt/comfort, might write another chapter if I am feeling up to it, no romance just care for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: just a little kobra angst and some radio crew care <3title from the sharpest lives :)
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Agent Cherri Cola & Doctor Death Defying
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	if i crash on the couch, can i sleep in my clothes?

**Author's Note:**

> just a little kobra angst and some radio crew care <3
> 
> title from the sharpest lives :)

The Kobra Kid didn't cry. He didn't shake. He didn’t show the grief and sorrow that coated his insides. He swallowed it down and kept it in the pit of his stomach, where it would never reach the light of day. 

So why was he standing on the radio station doorstep, drenched in water with tear tracks on his cheeks, clutching his jacket close to him, pretending like it would make him any less weary or chilled to the bone?

He took a steadying breath- well, as steadying as it could be, and raised his hand to the door. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open. In front of him stood Dr D, one hand outstretched to him and the other holding a towel. He didn’t say anything, just took his hand and led him into the warm entryway of the station. 

Dr D quickly shut the door behind him before leading him to the small living room area, wrapping him in the towel and sitting him down on the couch. Dr D stayed with him for a few minutes while he warmed up, making sure he was alright and that he wasn’t hurt. While for the most part, he was physically fine, he couldn't stop the flow of tears from starting again. He appreciated that D didn’t say anything about it either. 

After making sure Kobra wasn’t dying of hypothermia, Dr D went to go get him some tea (or what was really just some hot water and honey), but he was grateful nonetheless. 

While he was waiting, he closed his eyes, tired from today’s events and the frankly reckless ride here in the rain. He took slow breaths, trying to lower his rapid heart rate and get himself to calm down. After a little bit, he felt more composed and the tears had stopped for the most part. The absence of his anxiety left room for exhaustion to creep in and take over. 

There was some muffled shuffling, followed by Cherri’s voice. “Kobes? What’s going on?” 

Kobra's eyes snapped open and he was pulled from his half-awake state. He looked over to see Cherri in the hallway, hair ruffled and voice thick from sleep. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was definitely the middle of the night and he didn’t really expect anyone to be awake. 

“Cher? What’re you doing up?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, beckoning him over. 

Cherri didn’t answer him, he just smiled sleepily and sat down, slumping over onto him. He put his head in Kobra’s lap, curling close and closed his eyes. Kobra sighed and leaned back into the couch, lightly carding his fingers through Cherri’s hair. Before he knew it, his eyes had slipped shut again and he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  



End file.
